1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, and particularly relates to the display system capable of giving an instruction of a position on a display screen and inputting information such as authentication information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a conference and a presentation in which many persons are present proceeds in such a manner that an OHP (over head projector) is used, and a file stored in a personal computer, etc, is projected on a screen via a projector, for explaining a document.
In addition, Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI4 (1992)-371063 (Japanese document D1) proposes an image display device in which sensors for sensing laser beams are arrayed in a matrix on the screen on which an explanatory material is projected, and a coordinate position on the screen irradiated with laser beams radiated from a laser pointer is detected by the sensors in order to give an effective instruction and an explanation for the document displayed on the screen.
In the conference using the aforementioned image display device and projector, the screen for projecting the document is a large screen, and is set at a place apart from a position of a demonstrator in many cases.
In the above-described Japanese document D1, when the demonstrator points a specific position on the screen by the laser beams radiated from the laser pointer, coordinates of the pointed position are detected, and a symbol M shown by arrow is displayed at this point position, thus making it possible to effectively specify a place desired to be explained by the demonstrator.
However, when there is a plurality of sheets of explanatory material, switching operation of pages is necessary with a mouse, etc, while viewing the screen such as a personal computer, etc, different from the screen.
In addition, when the next document is stored as another file on the personal computer, an operation is necessary such as retrieving this file and opening it on the personal computer.
Further, in recent years, from a viewpoint of preventing unauthorized access to the file, authentication processing is performed, in which a person accessible to this file is specified, and for example password, etc, is provided for each file, and only when a correct password is inputted, this file can be read and rewritten. In the authentication processing, generally, a particular input operation must be performed by the demonstrator, such as inputting an ID code for specifying an individual person in addition to input of the password.
However, in the conference and the presentation, when such the authentication processing is performed every time another file is read, speedy progress of the conference is impossible.
In addition, in order to realize a smooth progress of the presentation, a plurality of files on which security is applied must be read immediately, for the explanatory material displayed on the screen. However, a particular preparation work must be performed in advance by the demonstrator, such as previously performing security release processing in which authentication by password becomes unnecessary.
Further, when it is desired to emphasize an important item or new writing at a time of explaining for the explanatory material displayed on the screen, emphasis and write processing must be performed on a screen of the same explanatory material displayed on the personal computer, etc with a mouse, keyboard or the like, in addition to instructing operation on the screen with the laser pointer.
Accordingly, in the conference and the presentation, it is sometimes necessary to perform authentication operation for opening a new file and particular input operation for explanation, in addition to the instructing operation on the screen. Therefore, an operation load of the demonstrator becomes large, thus interfering with the smooth progress of the presentation in some cases.